


Together

by Mareel



Series: Dawn [7]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Twilight, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Season 3 related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>No barrier love won't erase</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an alternate history AU series ([Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/series/43775)) based on the premise that the Xindi destruction of Earth (in "Twilight") _did_ take place, and there was no temporal reset. Jonathan and Malcolm have an ongoing relationship, established prior to Jon's injury. The timeframe is approximately twenty years after Earth's destruction. It is Malcolm's voice. The summary is from "Always, Forever" – Josh Groban.

 

__________________________________________________

 

The euphoria has faded into the everyday.

Jonathan was sure that he'd be perfectly happy to live one day at a time if only he could remember those days for more than a few hours. When Phlox and his Denobulan colleagues found a way to treat his memory impairment, he was ecstatic. 

Unsurprisingly, this emotional high was followed by a period of guilt and soul-searching about his role on _Enterprise_ at the time of Earth's destruction. It was difficult to convince him that there was nothing he could have done to prevent it... and that it wasn't his fault. He'd been injured before it happened, but to be honest, I doubt even he could have averted it. We were just too late and the Xindi too determined.

Since his recovery, he has given a lot of thought to what he might have done differently during our search for the Xindi weapon, but he is realist enough to know it's far too late for what-ifs. We need to find a way to move ahead, not avoid letting this last refuge of humanity become nothing more than a prison and a graveyard. Jonathan, in particular, needs to find a way to look forward again... and outward. He has always looked toward the stars for his dreams. Watching him now, in unguarded moments, I see a caged bird. And I want so much more for him. 

Our life here on Ceti Alpha V is a quiet one. Jonathan spends his days in reading, gardening, and talking with the refugees who were able to make their way here after the Xindi attacks. He says he has twenty years to catch up on. I don't think it's enough for him – not a lot really happened here during that time – but he insists he is fine. Of course I've used that line enough that I don't quite believe it.

He has been unusually quiet for the past few days, although at night he is passionate. It's almost as if he needs to make up for all of our lost time together. This morning when I woke, his arms were wrapped as tightly around me as when we finally fell asleep. 

Tonight he's been reading while I review some reports from the chief engineer on the _Intrepid_. But when I glance over at him, he seems lost in thought rather than absorbed in the book. Finally he sighs and puts it aside, looking toward me. Maybe he'll finally want to talk about whatever has been on his mind. I haven't pushed, knowing he'll say something when he's ready. 

Jonathan takes a deep breath and reaches over to touch my hand. "Malcolm, you don't have to stay planet-bound here with me. You could still be captaining the _Intrepid_... running patrols, defending the sector, developing upgrades... just doing what no one else does as well as you. I'm sure they could use your experience. I'm an old man and I know there's no place for me up there anymore, but _you_... don't sacrifice your career or your dreams just to keep me company."

I don't know how long he's been working on that little speech. I'm sure it couldn't have been easy for him to tell me I should go. And I'm actually not sure if he's speaking as my former Captain or as my partner. It makes no difference. My answer would be the same to either of them. There may once have been a time when my sense of duty would have made me obey a direct order to leave him in some dire situation. But that time is long past. 

"I'm not going anywhere, Jonathan. Nowhere without you. I spent twenty years apart from you... living on _Enterprise_ and the _Intrepid_ , only able to visit you occasionally. And _I_ remember all of that time far too clearly – every empty day, every night alone in a cold narrow bed longing just to hold you... aching for you.

Taking his face between my hands, I look into his eyes, the deep green eyes I first fell in love with. "I made my choice a long time ago, when we finally stopped dancing around each other and came together for the first time. Our lives were joined then, Jonathan. For better or for worse. We've lived through the worst, and now it's time for the better. I wouldn't miss that for anything."

Jonathan presses his cheek against my palm, and I feel a dampness. His voice is very quiet. "That sounds a lot like marriage vows. Are you sure that's what you mean for me to hear in it?"

My mouth finds his for a long slow kiss. "Yes. That's how I've felt about us through all those years you can't remember. There's never been anyone else for me... never will be. I'm not going to leave you. Ever. We'll find a way to make some kind of future – together."

He pulls me into his arms, his murmured words an echo of mine. "For better, for worse. Till death do us part."

I smile at the words he added. 

"At least that long. Probably longer. But let's not test that just yet."

__________________________________________________

 


End file.
